Aging
Aging is a HUGE mechanic introduced by judbud. This is a mechanic/mode unlocked after completing Back from the underworld Special mission. Towers-and bloons alike, get aged over time. Towers Civillans (dart monkey, boomerang monkey, etc) Placed: Like normal. after 10 rounds: 10% more attack rate. After 20 rounds: 5% more attack rate. after 30 rounds: 5% less range. After 40 rounds: 10% less attack rate. After 50 rounds: 5% less attack rate. After 60 rounds: 10% less range. After 70 rounds: 10% less attack rate. After 80 rounds: 40% less popping power (rounded up) after 90 rounds: Death. War monkeys (monkey ace, dartling monkey, etc) Placed: like normal. After 10 rounds: same. After 20 rounds: same. After 30 rounds: same. After 40 rounds: same. After 50 rounds: If monkey ace, is forced to retire. (AKA disabled for 25 turns or until you pay (insert plane cost devided by 5)) After 60 rounds: same. After 70 rounds: Machine get old, so 20% less fire rate. After 80 rounds: Machine gets oiled, making 20% into 10%. After 90 rounds: Death. Famous monkeys (Idol Monkeys, etc) Placed: Same. After 10 rounds: same. After 20 rounds: lipstick goes missing. 10% less overall. After 30 rounds: Finds lipstick again. After 40 rounds: 10% less overall. After 50 rounds: 10% is 5%. After 60 rounds: 5% is 15%. After 70 rounds: Retires. Macine towers Note that these towers dont age, they just rust. (Note: This takes effect twice as fast if in a rainy area, but not the oiling.) After 10 rounds: same. After 20 rounds: same. After 30 rounds: same. After 40 rounds: gets rust. -10% overall. After 50 rounds: same. After 60 rounds: Gets oiled. After 70 rounds: BUSTED! wait 5 rounds. After 80 rounds: same. After 90 rounds: 25% overall minus. After 100 rounds: Unrepairable. Super towers (Super monkey, sidekick, etc) Placed: same. After 10 rounds: same. After 20 rounds: same. After 30 rounds: Discovers raidoactive sluge. 50% chance of 30% boost and 50% chance of 10% minus. After 40 rounds: same. After 50 rounds: same. After 60 rounds: More sluge. See above. After 70 rounds: 10% minus super monkey, 30% minus apprentice. After 80 rounds: same. After 90 rounds: sluge. After 100 rounds: same. After 110 rounds: same. After 120 rounds: Apprentice/not-very-super towers die. After 130 rounds: -10%. After 140 rounds: -5%. After 150 rounds: -3%. After 160 rounds: 3%. After 170 rounds: 5%. After 180 rounds: 8%. After 190 rounds: -10%. After 200 rounds: Dies if not teir 3. After 250 rounds: sluge. After 300 rounds: sluge. After 350 rounds: -30%. After 400 rounds: same. After 450 rounds: -20%. After 500 rounds: Dies if not teir 4. After 2000 rounds: dies. Bloons The game can chose how old it wants bloons to be. Later rounds=older bloons. (Note: just for it to make sense, bloons work out so they get stronger :P) Normal bloons (red/blue/green) 1 year: normal. 2 year: 10% faster. 3 year: 20% faster (overall) 4 year: 50% faster (overall) 5 year: Twice as many hits to pop. 6 year: 5 times as man hits to pop. 7 year: Twice the children. 8 year: 5 times the children. 9 year: 3 times as fast. 10 year: 10 times children. 11 year: 10 times hits to pop. Speedy bloons (yellow, pink, purple) 1 year: normal. 2 year: 30% faster. 3 year: 50% faster. 4 year: Twice as fast. 5 year: twice the children. 6 year: 5x the children. 7 year: 3 times as fast. 8 year: 5 times as fast. 9 year: twice hits to pop. 10 year: 5x hits to pop. 11 year: 10x hits to pop/children. immune bloons (black/white/lead/zebra) 1 year: normal. 2 year: 2x children. 3 year: 4x children. 4 year: 6x children. 5 year: 8x children. 6 year: 10x children. 7 year: 3x hits to pop. 8 year: 10x hits to pop. 9 year: 15x hits to pop. 10 year: 15x children. Heavy bloons (rainbow, ceramic) 1 year: normal. 2 year: 2x hits to pop. 3 year: 4x hits to pop. 4 year: 6x hits to pop. 5 year: 8x hits to pop. 6 year: 10x hits to pop. 7 year: 3x speed 8 year: 5x speed 9 year: 8x speed. 10 year: 12x speed. 11 year: 15x hits to pop. Low-teir MOABs (bfbs, moabs) 1 year: normal 2 year: 3x hits to pop 3 year: 5x hits to pop 4 year: 6x hits to pop 5 year: 8x hits to pop 6 year: 9x hits to pop 7 year: 10x hits to pop 8 year: 2x speed 9 year: 3x speed 10 year: 5x speed 11 year: 15x hits to pop Strong MOABS (superb, Zomg,) 1 year: same. 2 year: 2x hits to pop 3 year: 3x hits to pop 4 year: 5x hits to pop 5 year: 6x hits to pop 6 year: 8x hits to pop 7 year: 9x hits to pop 8 year: 10x hits to pop 9 year: 3x speed 10 year: 5x speed 11 year: 10x speed Bosses 1 year: same. 2 year: 1.5x damage 3 year: 2x damage 4 year: 3x damage 5 year: 2x HP 6 year: 4x HP 7 year: 6x HP 8 year: 5x damage 9 year: 2x speed 10 year: 8x HP 11 year: 10x HP Category:Game Modes Category:Gameplay Mechanics